I Hate It That I Love You
by The Mary Sue OHGOD
Summary: Judgmental and unpopular Ando Ayame is placed onto Team 7 with Uzumaki Naruto, her crush, Haruno Sakura, her worst nightmare, and Uchiha Sasuke, the person that hates her more than anybody else. Chaos ensues. NarutoxOC   SasukexOC. Cursing. No Lemon.
1. Author's Note and Disclaimer

Author's Note and Disclaimer

Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read my first ever fanfiction! I just wanted to fill you in on a few **important** items before you begin your reading journey.

1. I, sadly, **do not own Naruto or any of its characters**. The story you are about to read will be placed over the timeline of the Naru plot, which is not entirely mine either (I'm making a few changes to it.).

2. This fanfiction is NOT for the light of heart- I'll be using cursing and extreme gore, while sprinkling some inexplicit sexual material here and there. I honestly don't care what age you are- just be aware that there are some mature passages here. **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

3. Many authors on fanfiction use the A/N sections for replying to reviews and such. I advise you to **read all of the OOC text on the bottom of each chapter** because that is where I will be posting important, influential info (what does the reader think should happen next, what is your opinion on this… etc.). The top of each chapter is _usually_ unimportant to the average reader- I will reply to all (if any) reviews I get there, so if you don't review, this section doesn't matter.

2. The OC that I will be using for this fic is (hopefully) not a Mary Sue. Her clan is alive and well. She doesn't want to kill anyone. She has no special skills or kekkai genkai (sp?). She's not gorgeous. I really struggled to keep her MANY negative traits clear throughout the story. I'm not going to post the character sheet I had made here, as most of **her personality and history will be revealed as the fic carries on**. What I will tell you, however, that at the beginning she is 13 years old. Subsequent birthdays will be noted so you can keep track of her age. You can find a timeline of her looks here:

i177. photobucket. c o m / albums / w227 / OceanRazer / AndoAyame. jpg

(make sure to delete the all the spaces)

I do not claim ownership of this image.

Anyway, this should apply to the whole story. Thanks for reading… Enjoii.


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

Ando Ayame was not one of the most popular people enrolled at Kanohagakure's ninja academy. To put it lightly, she was cruel, cynical, and judgmental. Even at that moment, her fiery onyx orbs scanned the classroom with distain and a condescending air, nose wrinkling as her gaze crossed some of the people in the room she had come to refer to as 'undesirables.'

_Inuzuka Kiba._ Dog boy. Over-confident half-wit. He was laughing about something stupid to one of the students next to him, groping his pet mongrel, Akamaru, sitting on the desk in front of him. Ayame had always hated dogs, always hated the entire Inuzuka clan. They were just a bunch of flea-bags who could smell better than most, no big whoop. There wasn't much else Kiba could do, and she would know. She'd spent five horrendous years sitting behind him in class.

Ayame continued her survey of the room, striding past Dog Boy as she made her way to the seat she was assigned, next to Akimichi Choji. Oh, how she cursed the time she had laid eyes on the fat ass. He was always eating! She couldn't remember a day where Akimichi hadn't brought some fattening food to chew on during lessons, and she couldn't remember a day when she hadn't turned and snatched whatever it was out of his chubby little hands, threatening his life if he ever brought food again. He never listened, of course. People didn't pay much attention to Ayame.

She finally reached her seat and plopped down, ducking her head into her sleeveless maroon turtleneck and glaring across the room at the other students. _Nara Shikamaru, the laziest boy known to ninja kind!_ She did possess a little respect for Shika, however. She admired his brain power, even though his laziness did cause her to blow a fuse and swing a punch at him from time to time. He was conversing with that stupid girl, Hyuga Hinata. There wasn't much to say about her, since she rarely ever spoke up with anyone but Nara. Everybody knew that she had an insanely strong infatuation with that Uzumaki moron.

Suddenly, two girls broke into the classroom at a sprint, screaming something about "SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN." YamanakaInoandHarunoSakura. They were basically one unit, not two individuals in Ayame's eyes. They were both bimbos. They were both useless. They were both 'in love' with Uchiha Sasuke.

That _stupid_ Uchiha-

Ayame was violently snapped out of her reverie of bitchiness as Iruka-Sensei stomped into the room behind InoSakura, dragging Naruto Uzumaki along. Again.

What was there to say about Uzumaki? Hyperactive, ADD, moronic useless dumb ass with basically no redeeming qualities? No, that was being too harsh. He was good for a laugh sometimes, his idiocy causing Ayame to giggle once or twice; A rare, strange sound.

Sensei dropped him onto the cold stone floor below, the SMACK resounding throughout the room. No one flinched, and Naruto sat up, not meeting Sensei's eyes.

"Tomorrow is the ninja school's graduation exam. You have failed the last two times!" Iruka barked, jabbing and finger in Uzumaki's direction. "This is no time to be causing trouble, MORON-!" _Oh, what has he done this time?_

The boy sighed. "Yeah, yeah." You could hear a pin drop. Iruka's eye twitched with pure rage, his scowl progressing to a full-on hateful glare.

"Time for a review test on "Henge no Jutsu". Everyone line up!"

"WHAT!" The entire class roared, Ayame included. Every student was utterly outraged, each looking ready to rip Uzumaki a new one.

"Transform perfectly into me!"

They lined up in last name order, which always meant that Ayame was first. She stepped forward and took a deep breath. She sucked at Henge. Completely and utterly sucked. All eyes on her, she formed the hand seal and shouted "TRANSFORM!" at the top of her lungs, feeling her chakra rear up and swirl around the air. _Turn into Iruka-Sensei! Iruka! _She urged it, praying that she would be able to pull through.

"…That's terrible, Ayame. Didn't I tell you to practice?" She opened her eyes and saw all of the students snickering at her. She gulped and looked down. Ayame had transformed into Iruka all right, but she was still in her old outfit, maroon turtleneck stretched tightly over Iruka's toned muscles. She hastily transformed back, bowing apologetically to her sensei ("Gomen nasai, Iruka-sensei…"), and then trudged back to her desk.

Everyone else did their Henge perfectly… until Uzumaki. Ayame was staring a hole into her desk, so she barley even noticed as he was pushed by the students behind him in front of Iruka, malicious expressions pasted across their faces.

"This is all your fault," one of them hissed.

"Like I care," Naruto responded with a snort. He was clearly upset as he stood in front of Sensei. _Damn… this sucks… _Adjusting his goggles, he tried to cheer himself up, displaying a cocky smirk. _Ok, here we go!_

He formed the seal. "TRANSFORM!" Air rushed around, and Iruka glared on expectantly.

The class-wide gasp caused Ayame to glance up, and her jaw dropped. Instead of transforming into Iruka, Naruto was now a naked, curvaceous woman. Iruka's nose spurted blood uncontrollably, while Naruto just howled with laughter as he transformed back to the annoying blonde moron that he was.

"Gyahahaha! I call it, 'Sexy no Jutsu'."

"YOU DUMB ASS! DON'T INVENT STUPID SKILLS!"

The next day….

Naruto slumped in his seat, head pressed against the wood of his desk. He felt like throwing up. The jinchuriki had never felt this nervous before in his life. _What if I fail this stupid test again? Then I'll never get to become the Hokage! I'll never even get to wear a forehead protector…_ Naruto repositioned himself so he could get a good glare in for Iruka, who had taken him out to ramen last night. Why was he so stingy? Couldn't Naru have worn Sensei's dumb forehead thing for just two seconds? Just to feel what it was like to be a true ninja?

Of course, he wasn't the only one containing butterflies in his abdomen. Most of the other students were fidgeting nervously in their assigned seats, sweating and peering around anxiously- excluding, of course, Uchiha Sasuke, InoAndSakura (who were too busy wondering if poor Sasuke-kun was nervous about the test), and Ando Ayame (which was quite strange, because it was obvious that she wasn't exactly what you would call an ace student).

Naruto glanced over at Ando, confused about her apparently unaffected state, and was even more confused when she met his eyes and held up a two-fingered peace sign, gazing at him intently. She wiggled her fingers about as if it would help the boy understand, but then gave up as Iruka joined the students in the classroom.

"Now, for the graduation exam, you will do the Bunshin no Jutsu," Sensei began in a loud voice. "When you are called, come to the next room."

Naruto sat straight up and clapped his hands to his whiskered face. _Damn, that one? That's my worst skill!_ The students around him claimed quite the opposite reaction to Iruka's announcement. Bunshin was easy!

Ayame sighed on the other side of the room from Naruto, immediately noticing his surprise. So he didn't get the meaning behind her fingers. In truth, she really didn't even know why she had tried to help him.

"Ando Ayame!" A voice boomed from a door in the corner of the room, and she calmly rose and sauntered over to it, hands in her pockets. _This will be a snap…_ She pushed open the door. The room she then entered was small, containing only a desk, chalkboard, two jounin, and a bunch of forehead protectors.

Iruka craned his neck and noticed something strange. Ninjas barley ever changed gear… Ayame wasn't wearing her traditional Ando academy uniform of a maroon turtleneck. No, it had been replaced with an onyx hoodie, complete with zipper pulled down enough to expose the top of her undeveloped chest, purple wrist guards, and black Capri sweats with a kunai carrier tied safely around her right thigh. Her dark hair had also been pulled down from the painful-looking high pony-tail she had favored yesterday, and the five years before then.

"Sensei, shall I begin?" She inquired, hands on hips. She was answered with a curt nod, and she formed the hand seals with a smug expression creeping onto her face. "BUNSHIN!"

Chakra swarmed around the room at a fever-pitch, completely shrouding Ayame behind it for a moment. The smoke gradually began to clear when… one! Two! Three! Four! And… FIVE perfect clones stood around the original, all smiling proudly.

Mizuki-sensei applauded loudly, while Iruka looked almost stunned. "Ando… you… pass! With flying colors!" Iruka blinked, tossing her one of the shiny new forehead protectors. The Bunshins disappeared in a puff of smoke as Ayame tied the _forehead_ protector around her thin neck.

"Arigato, Iruka-san, Mizuki-san!" She grinned, prancing out of the room with a small wave.

Iruka leaned over the table with an incredulous look gracing his face. "Bunshin used to be one of her worst skills…!"

"So she practiced it over the years. She did great!" Mizuki replied enthusiastically.

"No, I mean… she was terrible at it three days ago. Couldn't even complete a single clone," he blinked.

"Eh...? Ayame _passed_?" Naruto's voice was loud and clear above all of the astonished gasps. She simply smirked._ Good thing Ando Ayame knows how to cheat~!_

* * *

><p><strong> Yay my first ever chapter complete! Was Ayame a Sue? I already have most of the beginning mapped out, but if you have any ideas for what should happen, feel free to tell me! Flames welcome.<strong>

xoxo, The Mary Sue OHGOD


End file.
